Book of challenges!
by Whitesky of WindClan
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all the challenges I do on forums! Feel free to read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Through Time and Space**

I take a step

The rain falls down

Through blurry haze

My heartbeat pounds

Inside my chest

And my paws race

Through muddy ground

In a pace

Not too slow

Not fast enough

But clouds hang low

And I stay tough

Keep the tears

From rolling down

Soak in the rain-washed land

Without a sound

I can hear you

Calling out

Through time and space

A voice so loud

It rings inside

My pain-carved mind

And as my paws stop

I see a tunnel of fading light

You are there

You are alive

But will I be too late

For us both to survive?

* * *

**Please please review! This is a challenge for MuffinClan, 'Poetry'! I started procrastinating lol but now I finished. *sigh* Ok hope I pass! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A silhouetted shadow stalked through the trees, pinpointing the enemy, fur bristling and muscles ripping under its dark, glossy pelt, sleek under a dim claw-moon. The newleaf trees swayed rhythmically to the winds of the night. Even the stars, crystal and twinkling in a heavy sky, seemed smaller and weaker than ever, the once bright shine now reduced to a small flickering motion.

The shape crept forward, claws unsheathed, eyes slitted and glowing through the darkness. A cricket song died down. The rustling of leaves receded. Everything suddenly fell silent in one single, sudden heartbeat.

And then he leaped.

* * *

**A drabble challenge for MuffinClan! Its exactly 100 words without this A/N! :DD Yahooey. XD Thanks to someone who helped me a bit with this drabble (you know who u are :)). I hope I pass! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Fox-heart."_**

**_"Weakling."_**

**_"Rat face."_**

**_"Traitor."_**

**_"Pathetic."_**

**_"Bird brain."_**

**_"Runt."_**

A series of echoes rang back to me. I felt shattered inside but maybe i was already numb with the pain. It hurt, everything hurt me, but not as much as the mere echo of everything. I was probably used to the name-calling and bullying. they shoved me down, pushed me around, told me I could never do anything and they made me feel not confident, not loved, like i was worth nothing.

I ran through the forest, tears streaking behind me. All my emotions were bottled up and I said "I'm fine" too many times. I was not, i was never "FINE". They spilled out of me through the teardrops that stained the earth below. I bolted, continued running but i had no destination. Even when they weren't there, their WORDS were. they teared at my soul like shards of ice. I could not get away no matter how far I actually was.

With one last sigh, I took a sharp rock and finally felt the stone cutting away at my flesh. I smiled and fell limp, my life slipping away. I was finally gonna be gone of their terrible words.

* * *

**MuffinClan challenge!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voices**

I heard them from the moment I was born. The voices, fearsome and menacing. They CONTROLLED me, from the first tiny paw step i took and the first breath I took, they were there. Cold and gripping my soul from inside, making my veins icy, shattered, cracked.

I ran, bolted through the trees, my heart pounding and vision blurring but I did not care. I needed to get away. They broke me and killed everyone i loved but now I will escape. One day I will.

They teared at my flesh and ripped my very being apart, but i will escape. I promise... one day, I will escape.

**A short one shot! Challenge for MuffinClan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAFE AND SOUND**

The sky was pale, dark, grey, dreary. It hung low while a crisp and cold leaf-fall wind blew over and scattered some clouds, ruffling the last drying, dying leaves that still hung on the trees. They latched onto the bare, jagged branches while dancing in the breeze. The last of them didn't want to let go but most were already dead, crinkled, vanishing on the forest floor.

Blood was splattered over the land, tainting the rocks and trees and cold, hard ground. The river was dyed with dark, eerie crimson from the battle. Bodies were everywhere, dried blood coating the earth. Claw marks and fang marks were still imprinted on their necks and flanks, scarred pelts and everything that marked a war.

Flamepaw led Ryepaw as they walked through the graveyard. Flamepaw's blazing fire colored pelt was brighter in comparison to Ryepaw's pale sand-colored one but even then, both were dulled with the dark, deathly surroundings around them.

"S-so…" Ryepaw mewed, breaking the eerie silence, shuffling her paws uneasily as she walked. "This is what the battle has led to…" She looked around but held her gaze on her paws, afraid to look at all the skeletons, fallen Clanmates.

"Apparently." Flamepaw responded solemnly. "War is nothing but destruction." he lowered his head. "I can't believe they were foolish enough to not see that."

They fell silent as they walked together, back to camp, the camp they werent sure was even there. Were therye Clanmates there? Did they all survive? Flamepaw and Ryepaw didn't know, they hoped, but didn't know.

A crow cawed mournfully as it circled overhead and flapped its inky black wings. It landed on a barre tree, dark eyes narrowed at the passing young cats.

"So if the camp isn't…isn't _there_ anymore," Ryepaw said nervously, "where do we go? Are we just loners? Apprentices without a home?"

Flamepaw shook his head, smiling faintly. "I'm sure they're there, waiting for us," he said Confidently. "I am sure. They must be. For if we don't have a camp, we can rebuild it. We can reconstruct our homes. But as long as WE survived, we can do anything…

"We will be safe and sound."

* * *

**This was my last (aka fifth) MuffinClan challenge! It's not long. I really really hope I pass I can become a warrior YAAAYYYY! Ok enough of me talking ha XD. **


End file.
